Christmas Comes to Mobius
by Darkness Shade
Summary: My own take on what Christmas may be on Mobius, borrows somewhat from The Grinch. Enjoy!


...We now interupt are normal story line for this important announcement from the author:  
"Hey, how's it going? Sorry for the break in the line but..."  
"What do you mean, break?!"   
"Sonic! Be Quiet, I'm trying to talk to our readers."  
"NO, I want to see action, the dark side's story; I want to see me save the world again."  
"No, and I mean it, Sonic. Hey, stop, give that back."  
"Can't type this without the keyboard, can you genius?"  
"Come back here with that!"  
Sonic is pursued by Ryan around the room, they go to another room and it sounds like Ryan is   
fighting for the keyboard. Ryan soon reappears with the keyboard, but looks like he took a good   
beating from Sonic for it.  
"Sorry about that. Sonic just gets a little tempermental sometimes. Don't worry about him, though,  
I've made sure he can't interupt again(I hope). Anyway I'm breaking the storyline for the moment  
to make a Christmas themed story. Without further interuption, I now present the story."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Christmas comes to Mobius  
BY  
Sega1cool  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Opening:  
It is now the winter season on Mobius. The weather is cooler, snow is falling, and everything you  
would asosciate with winter. For the freedom fighters and natives to Mobius, it is just another   
change of seasons. But for Ryan and the other humans it means one of the best holidays of the year,  
Christmas.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Somewhere in the Great Forest  
  
The blue form of Sonic the Hedgehog can be seen traveling through the woods, looking for something  
to do.  
"Man, I'm soooo bored. I wish there was something to do. Robotnik hasn't caused trouble for awhile  
and I can't stand it. Wonder what Ryan is up to? Guess I'll go check it out."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The Human campgrounds  
  
It definitely looked like Christmas time at the human's campground. Lights were hung up on their  
houses, trees were in the houses, everything was a sign that Christmas was coming.  
Sonic soon made it to the edge of camp and quickly noticed something was off.  
"I don't know what, but something is off. Their are lights on the houses, and what's this? Trees in  
the houses?! What in the name of Sega is going on?"  
  
Sonic soon made his way to The Reid's house, where Ryan was on the roof hanging more lights.  
"Hey, Ryan. What ya doing?"  
Turning around he saw Sonic was there and answered back, "Hey Sonic. I'm hanging Christmas lights."  
"What are Christmas lights? And more importantly, what is Christmas?  
"Well, Christmas is...." was all Ryan could say before he slipped and fell off the roof.  
He landed with a thud in the snow below.  
"Ryan! Are you okay?"  
Sitting up, Ryan answered, "Yeah, I'll be okay. Now let's go inside and I'll tell you about Christmas."  
  
  
Inside Ryan wiped off the snow, took a seat, and proceeded to tell Sonic about Christmas.  
"Well, Christmas can be many things. It is can be both a religous holiday as well as a day  
in which we get together with family and friends to exchange gifts with each other. The latter   
reason is what most people see it as. However, Christmas is not commercialism."  
"Okay, but what about the lights?" Sonic asked.  
"The lights? Well, um, that one I'm not really sure about, but it seems to be a tradition to   
decorate in preparation for Christmas."  
"Cool. We've never heard of Christmas before, so I bet it would be cool if the other freedom   
fighters and I celebrated it."  
"Yeah, Christmas is a great holiday to celebrate since it is only once a year."  
"One last thing, who is that?" Sonic asked pointing towards a picture of Santa Claus.  
"Him? That's Santa Claus. On Earth, he would go around the world giving presents to the good   
children and lumps of coal to the bad ones."  
"Does he really exist?"  
"No one knows, perhaps he does. If he did, his headquarters is supposedly at Earth's North Pole.  
People just believe what they want to believe."  
"Right, anyway, before I go, when is Christmas?"  
"Well on our calender it is December 25. Not sure when it is on yours. Do you go on a 12-month per  
year system?"  
"Yeah, and it just happens we have a December."  
"Would this month be December?"  
"Exactly, so it's the 25th of this month."  
"Cool, so we'll see you on the 25th."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Undisclosed location  
  
"So, they're going to celebrate Christmas together, eh?" said Drew.  
"Well, not if we'll have anything to say about that." replied the evil Eggman.  
"We must ruin their Christmas, we must find a way."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Knothole Village  
  
"...And its going to be so cool."  
"I don't know, Sonic. We may work for the same goal, but I doubt all of us could get along with  
all of those humans."  
"Yeah, Sal, maybe, but we need to learn to put the past behind us. The humans now aren't the same  
as the ones from long ago and we need to understand that."  
"You're right Sonic. It sounds like a great idea and I'm sure everyone will enjoy it."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Robotropolis  
  
Time has seemed to fly as Christmas is only a day away.  
However, this is not a good thing to the bad guys.  
"How I hate those humans and their Christmas cheer. And to make things worse those troublesome  
Freedom Fighters are celebrating as well."  
Drew sat there, as angry as Eggman, pondering and pondering and pondering on what to do.  
Suddenly he got an idea, an awfully wicked idea.  
"I know what we can do." said Drew with an evil grin.  
  
So Drew took some red cloth and cut out a shirt, hat, and some pants.  
He sew it right up for Eggman, who wore it not to prance.  
"With this hat and these clother," he said, "I'll look just like that fat boy Santa."  
  
Soon the it was an hour from Christmas, it soon would be here.  
Eggman watched and then waited till the time was right.  
"Eggman you forgot something."  
"And what would that be?"  
"A reindeer."  
"Shoot, what'll I do?"  
Just then, Metal hovered by.  
"I know, Metal come here."  
Eggman took some string and some antlers and attached them to Metal.  
He also put on a red blinking nose.  
Obviously Metal objected,"What?! I don't think I'm going to be some stupid reindeer for you!"  
Eggman merely pushed a button on Metal's control panel and he stopped objecting.  
Eggman then takes off his Santa hat and puts on a directors hat.  
"Okay, here's your inspiration. Your a red nosed reindeer, a freak. Then Santa needs you. You save  
the day. Okay aannnddd action!"  
Metal just stands there for a moment, then he knocks off the red nose.  
"Brilliant!!!" Eggman shouts, "You deny your own nose because of its representation of the   
commercialism of Christmas. Print, that's a take. Moving on."  
Eggman then boarded his redesigned Egg-o-matic, made to look like Santa's sleigh, and had Metal   
attach to the reigns.  
"And here we go!" Eggman shouted as the took of towards the houses.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The Human campgrounds  
  
Eggman then came to the first house, you see.  
He landed and decided to go down the chimney.  
He thought that if Santa could do it, then so could he.  
He got stuck for only a moment or two, and then went down freely.  
He vacuumed up the presents, one sack at a time.  
Taking everything while staying in rhyme.  
He started to stuff the tree up.  
Then he heard a sound, like the cooing of a dove.  
It turned out to be Jenni Lynn Reid, awake from her bed.  
"Santa, why are you stealing our tree, why?"  
Well, you know, what, that old Eggman thought up a lie and he thought it up quick.  
"Well," said the Eggman Santa, "there's a light on this side that just won't light up. So I'll take  
it to my workshop for repairs and then I'll bring it back here."  
So he got her a drink and he sent her to bed.  
And as soon as she was gone, he stuffed the tree up, and left not even a crumb fit for a mouse.  
That's how it went all through the town, from house to house, he took all the stuff down.  
Then he took it to the top of Mt.Mobius to dump it.  
  
He stopped as the sun began to rise, to hear the people beolw's cries.  
"I can just here it now, they'll all be together and go boo woo."  
So it put one hand to his ear and listend, but what he heard wasn't cries it was something else.  
"Singing?!" he said "How can this be?"  
True to what he heard, both the humans and mobians, tall and the small, were singing and celebrating  
what Christmas truly is.  
"But how? I took there packages, toys, and cash. I even took their last can of hash."  
Then something occurred to him that hadn't before. Perhaps, he thought, that Christmas didn't  
come from a store, perhaps, just maybe, it's a little more.  
Metal then jogged him back to reality,"Hey, boss. The sleigh is running away."  
"What?"   
It was true the sleigh began to fall over the side.  
He grabbed the sleigh, and Metal did too, and they pulled on the sled, to save it and the gifts, too.  
Then he began to care, and those from town say his heart grew three sizes that day.  
He then gained the strength of ten Eggmans plus two.  
  
Down Mt. Mobius he came on the sled. Down to the camp and gave back the presents.  
And then at dinner he, the Eggman, carved the roast beast.  
And that's all there is, there isn't anymore.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
m m mm eeeeee rrrrrr rrrrr y y cccccc h h rrrrr iiiiii sssss tttttt m m m m a sssss  
m m m m e r r r r y y c h h r r ii s tt m m m m a a s  
m m m m eeee rrrr rrrr y y c hhhh rrrr ii sssss tt m m m m a a sssss  
m m m m e r r r r y c h h r r ii s tt m m m m aaaaaaa s  
m m m eeeeee r r r r y cccccc h h r r iiiiii sssss tt m m m a a sssss   
  
FROM RYAN C. REID  
AND  
THOSE FROM THE LAND OF SEGA 


End file.
